The publication DE 198 11 523 discloses an armrest for a motor vehicle having an armrest body which has guide pins protruding on two sides and guided in a circular arc-shaped guide groove of the retaining device so that they can pivot about an axis of rotation. One disadvantage in this arrangement is that the armrest body, when it is installed, can be moved. Moreover, the armrest body must be aligned exclusively in the direction of the introducing grooves of the retaining device for fastening or installation. This increases the cost of installation. Furthermore, the risk of incorrect installation occurring, which further increases the costs, is increased in particular for the installation.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an armrest which can be produced in a simple and cost-effective manner and can be installed in a simple, cost-effective and more secure manner.